Am not him
by kakashi llover
Summary: has no kind of plotline i just wanted them to hock up oneshot lemon


I'm not him

Naruto was training by his self all day. He didn't even get lunch. He was at his limit if he was to keep training he would pass out. But he forces his self to keep going. "_I can't stop now. If I stop that mean I don't have the power to bring Sasuke home. I made a promise. Sakura_" He thought. He was about to pass out then he heard a filmier voice yell his name. He looks up vision blurrier. "Don't worry Sakura I'll bring him back." He said right before he passed out. Sakura stops running and looks at Naruto. She put him on her shoulder and used her transpieracey jutsu and vanishes to her house. She put him on her bed and forced some green chakra to her hand and starts to heal his cuts and lower his fever. "_Naruto its ok I am here_" she thought. She sits next to him and looks at him. "_Wow Naruto you really grown to a handsome man Your not the little boy I use to know, Nah you are the same but I bet you've grown in some other- oh my god what the hell did that come from._" She thought. Naruto starts to move a little than he opens his eyes. "Sakura" he says looking at her. She looks at him a little depress. "Naruto-kun you don't have to bring him back ya know" Sakura says avoiding his gaze. "Why you say that" Naruto says a little worried. "Oh its nothing. I'm bout to see if I have any raman ok" she says smiling. Then Naruto grabs her arm. She turns around quickly. "You can't hide your feelings from me. Now what's wrong?" He says smiling. She starts to tear up and lest than a second she leaps to him rapping her arms around his neck and burying her head at the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her in a tight embrace. "It hurts so badly and there is nothing I can do about it. I loved him and he left me Naruto. I have no on else to love. To give myself to like I was going to do him." she confessed. Naruto rubs her back and whispers in her ear "No you're so wrong. You have someone who loved you from the beginning." Naruto says holding back his tears. She looks up at him as he looks down. "I love you Sakura" he said as a tear fell from his eye. "Than why promise me that promise?" she asked. "Because I love you and I will do anything to see you smile. I want you to be happy even if it isn't with me" Naruto says painfully. Than she reaches up and pulls his head down and kisses him. He pulls away saying "I don't want you to do this just because you are hurting". Than she smiles saying "I always wanted to give my self to my true love. A men that will 

never leave me, always there for me, and will do anything to see me happy". Then Naruto leans down and kisses her. She grabs the back of his head and pushes down deepen the kiss. Naruto starts to rub the sides of her body. Then he reaches up her shirt and starts to rub her right breast earning him a moan. She pulls her shirt off and threw it to the floor. He slips one of her breast in his mouth and start to devourers it. He sucks hardly on it and her moans get louder. His pants became tight from his hardness so there was no need for them. He whispers in her ear to take his pants off. She does as she was told and starts to pull them down and he kicks them off. He unzips her jeans and pulls them down and she kicks them off. Then he raises head level and gives her a devilish smirk. He slips his hand under her panties and starts to rub her clit. "Ahh yes Naruto" she moans. He looks at her and she was driving him crazy. Her face was twisted sexily in passion. He could smell her, it was intoxicating. She peeks up at him. His eyes were cover over in lust and love. He starts to make a trail of kisses down her body. First he kisses and sucks her nipple and goes lower stopping at her bellybutton. He slides his thong around it and goes lower. He reaches her panties and pulls it off throwing it to the floor. She spreads her legs giving him full assets to her womanhood. He kisses her inner thigh. When he makes his way to her womanhood he opens his mouth and flattens his thong and licks the whole thing. She moans. He starts to suck and lick her clit. "Ahh umm Naruto yes… don't stop plz don't" Sakura yells. She was near her climax and with one last lick she came in his mouth. He licks up all her juices. She slowly pulled his boxer off revealing his huge member. She flips him over and leans down and grabs it. She licks his precum of the tip earning her a moan from him. She begins her torture by licking his hard member up and down. He bites his lip trying to hold back his moan. Then she puts the whole thing in her mouth. A loud moan escapes from Naruto as he looks down to see her head bobbing up and down slow at first than faster. He grabs a nearby cover and squeezes it tight. She starts to suck harder and faster. She tried to put the whole thing down her throat (which was imposable). He moans loudly, but this moan kinda sound like a growl. She pulls off him and looks up at him his eyes were a perfect balance of red and blue. She knew he was under control. She smiled at the thought of having all of him human and demon side. He says "I love you so much". She says "I love you to body, mind, and soul". Naruto then pulls her up and kisses her deeply. She put each of her legs on his sides. Then she sits 

down on him. "Ahh" she yells in pain. He grabs her back and pulls her down. He whispers things to clam her down she hugs him tight and stays that way for a while. She moves a little and felt waves of passion and pleasure. She starts to rock her hips while kissing Naruto. She then pushes up on his chest and starts to ride him. Naruto now couldn't control his moans. He didn't even know he was moaning. Sakura now screaming his name was coming near her climax. "i-I bout to cum" she gasp. "I am funna to". And with one last push down she came on top of him her walls was so tight that he release in her. She falls down on top of him out of breath. "Naruto I …I love you" Sakura says weakly. "I love you and are child" Naruto says while he rubs the sides of her belly. She looks up at him and says "Don't ever leave me Naruto". He gave her a corny smile and said "Sakura I am not him" and with that they both fell asleep in each other arms. 

This is my first one shot so review and tell me how I did. Oh I wanted to make it longer but am sleepy so fuck it. Luv ya ;) 


End file.
